Oliver and Company (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When Orphan Danielle runs away in hopes of finding a family, she joins up with Danny and his crew as they try to get the money to pay off a debt of loan shark Vlad Masters. Will she find a family? (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR OLIVER AND COMPANY. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND BUTCH HARTMAN)
1. Once Upon A Time In New York City

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **I just re-uploaded this story due to an error on the review page :)**

 **Sorry if this caused any** **inconvenience and a new chapter of this story will be up-loaded soon.**

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS….**_

 _ **OLIVER AND COMPANY (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)**_

New York City. A bustling, busy heavily populated city. Smoke came out of the buildings, people were trying to catch a taxi or were stuck in the heavy traffic that flowed down the streets.

 _Now it's always once upon a time, in New York City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there_

People were hustling and bustling to get to work, go to school, get groceries and other stuff people do in their daily lives. But at the orphanage just on the corner of Fifth Avenue, families were going in and out of the place for it was Adoption Week and all the children both ghost and human inside were excited and feeling hope to be adopted and finally have a family to call their own.

 _They're always setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you_

One girl in particular was extremely excited. Her name was Danielle but she preferred to be called Dani. She was twelve years old and had black ebony hair that was tied back in a pony-tail, blue piercing eyes, wore red shorts and a blue hoodie with a red beanie on her head. She was also the only half-ghost child in the orphanage.

She watched and played with the other children as couples spoke, played and hung out with them and by the end of the day, some of them had gone home finally being adopted but Danielle was one of the ones who wasn't adopted that day but she still had the rest of the week and remained hopeful that she would finally have a family.

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City  
Right away, you're making time, and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out, you're on your way  
To a once upon a time that never ends_

The week continued and one by one, Dani saw more of her friends being adopted by families but she kept her hopes up that soon a nice couple would pick her.

 _So Danielle, don't be shy  
Get out there and go and try  
Believin' that you're the guy  
They're dying to see  
'Cause a dream's no crime  
Not once upon a time  
Once upon a time in New York City_

 _If it's always once upon a time in New York City  
Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone  
How could anyone stay starry-eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain has said "now you're on your own"_

Unfortunately for Dani, the week had ended and she was adopted. On the Sunday of that evening, she sat outside the orphanage's doors watching the rain fall down as she cried feeling her hope disappear and all the happiness she felt during the week, gone in an instant. This was what it was like for her every Adoption Week which happened two to three in the year and all the years she had lived at the orphanage she had not been adopted once.

Finally she decided she had enough of being rejected and so she started running away not even looking back once. If a family wasn't going to pick her, then she would find her own family.

 _So Danielle don't be scared  
Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City_

She ran into an alleyway hoping to find shelter from the continuing rain but suddenly heard the sounds of growling. She turned to see three vicious looking dogs looking at her hungrily. Her eyes widened in fear and suddenly there was a bright light around her waist and she her appearance changed to snow white hair and glowing green eyes. She quickly started flying at top speed hoping to get away from the dogs as they chased after her. She saw a tall fence and phased right through it while the dogs were still on the other side, barking and clawing at the fence as she continued to fly.

 _Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City_

She finally found shelter at an old warehouse where there was a slightly damaged but clean old mattress. She changed back into her human form and phased the water off her. She then laid down on the mattress feeling really tired and fell asleep hoping that the next day would be better.

 _Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City_

 _And it's always once upon a time, in New York City_


	2. Why Should I Worry?

Dani woke up to the sound of a truck moving outside. She yawned and walked out of the alley to see people walking up and down the streets, she smiled believing it was going to be a good day and had hope that she would find someone who will adopt her. She watched as someone was walking by with a stereo in his hands dancing to the rhythm, she found it a bit catchy and started dancing along with it until she almost tripped over her own feet.

She stopped and tried to get people's attention as they walked by but they just ignored her until one kid stopped and started playing with her but his mother grabbed his hand and pulled him away as she said, "Come on honey. You can play with her some other time, we're running late"

People continued to ignore Dani as they continued walking. She sighed and sat down and suddenly felt her stomach rumble realising she was hungry. She then watched a man pushing a cart down the street and stopped setting everything up.

"Come and get it folks! Come get the best hot dogs in New York!" The man called out.

Dani could smell the fresh meat being cooked and walked up to the man and asked, "Excuse me sir can I have a hot dog?"

"Sure for five bucks" The man said.

Dani looked down and felt around in her pockets for any money but found she didn't have any. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry sir but I don't have any money and I'm really hungry. Can't you just give me some uncooked ones and I'll cook them myself?"

The man frowned and said, "Sorry kid that ain't my problem. Now shoo!"

Dani frowned and walked away a little but then stopped and went to go and try again. On the other side of the street a fifteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white shirt and jeans with red converse shoes and a backpack was walking down the street.

He stopped as he saw a pretty looking girl named Ashley walk past him. He sat down on the cab and smiled at her as he said, "Hi-ya"

She gasped and walked off in a huff. He laughed a little and said, "Well you can't win them all"

He suddenly heard shouting going on and turned to see Dani trying to steal some of the uncooked hotdogs from the man whose name was Louie. He watched for a few more seconds and his eyes widened as he saw her change into her ghost form and smiled in interest.

"Well looks like Louie's got a visitor and I see an opportunity here" The boy said and started heading over there.

"I said get out of here! I ain't giving you any food!" Louie shouted before picking her up and dumping her in another alleyway.

She changed back into her human form as a banana peel fell on her head and Louie left. Dani then heard the same kid from across the street say, "Ooh! You sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from kid"

Dani changed back into her ghost form and snapped, "Hey get away from me!"

"Woah chill out! I ain't gonna hurt ya. I guess I should introduce myself" The boy said as he walked up to her and held out his hand, "I'm Daniel but I prefer Danny and you are?"

Dani calmed down and changed back into her human form and shook his hand, "Danielle but I prefer Dani as well"

"So what's a half-ghost kid doing out on the street?" Danny asked.

"I ran away from the orphanage" Dani answered.

"Oh I get it. Let me guess, no-one adopted you and you decided to leave?" Danny asked.

"How'd you know?" Dani asked. Danny shrugged and suddenly a bright light flashed and Dani was shocked to see he had changed into a ghost form only he now wore a black and white jumpsuit and had glowing green eyes and snow white hair.

He changed back into his human form and said, "Because I was the same as you kid. Now I've been watching you and I believe you're in serious need of some professional guidance. Now how about we team up and get Louie to change his mind about sharing some of those hot dogs?"

"I'm not going back there again" Dani said as she began to walk away but Danny stepped in front of her and blocked her path.

"Hey don't worry. It'll be a snap" Danny said. "I'm an expert at these things. All you gotta do is learn some moves"

"Moves?" Dani asked as the two headed towards the street together.

"Yeah. A tempo, a rhythm. The city's got a beat, you just have to hook into it and once you got it, you can do anything" Danny answered.

"Really? I can?" Dani asked feeling more confident.

"Absolutely" Danny said. He gestured to Louie and explained, "The man you see before you is known as Old Louie. A well-known enemy of the street kid world. Our mission kid is to liberate some of those hot dogs and just hightail it out of here. Now here's the plan. I'll change into my ghost form and pretend to be chasing after you like you stole my wallet or something and while you're keeping Louie distracted, I'll grab the hot dogs and then we'll both run or fly like crazy. Now are you starting to feel that rhythm?"

Dani was silent until she heard some of the same music she heard before and smiled brightly and said, "Yeah! I do feel it! When are we going to get those hot dogs?"

Danny smirked as he changed into his ghost form, "Right now so start running"

Dani screamed and started running as Danny chased after her yelling, "HEY! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!"

Louie turned and his eyes widened and suddenly was flying around him in circles in her ghost form keeping him busy and shouting, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET AWAY!"

Danny continued to smile as he quickly grabbed a bunch of uncooked hot dogs and some tofu ones and placed them in a couple of plastic bags and into his backpack before flying off. Dani quickly grabbed the bottle of mustard and sprayed it in the man's face before flying off after Danny into the construction site.

She panted and changed back into her human form as Danny landed and changed back into his human form and started walking off through the site, "Hey you really got that rhythm kid"

"Uh yeah. Hey we made a pretty good team back there huh?" Dani said with a smile as she followed him. "So when are we gonna eat?"

"We?" Danny inquired. Dani nodded and said, "Yeah I'm starving and if you want, I can cook them for us"

"Listen kid I hate to break it to you but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic Uno" Danny said as walked inside a large pipe.

Dani looked at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is; our partnership is hereby dissolved" Danny answered and then the crane began to lift the pipe into the air.

Dani suddenly realised what he meant and complained, "HEY! You're not being fair!"

"Fair is for tourist Dani. Consider it a free lesson in street savoire faire from New York's coolest quadruped. See you later" Danny said and suddenly took off in his ghost form.

Dani was not going to let him get away with this so she changed into her ghost form and started flying after him shouting, "HEY WAIT! I HELPED YOU GET THOSE! HALF OF THOSE ARE MINE!"

As Danny exited the construction site, he thought he lost Dani but turned to see Dani standing right in front of him with her arms crossed and looking at him in anger. He simply smirked and said, "You want them? Come and get them"

He then took off over her and landed on top of a taxi as he called out, "But I'm warning you kid!"

 **DANNY**

 _One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street_

Dani continued to fly after Danny going over cabs. Danny landed on a cement truck and just walking on it. Dani landed near him and almost lost her balance as she tried to walk over and grab his backpack but lost her footing and landed right in the wet cement.

 _From the Bow'ry to St. Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

 _Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise, I can improvise_

Danny slid through the slide where the cement came out and landed feet first on the cement and started walking through it until walking on the street.

 _Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm street-smart, I've got New York City heart_

Dani looked over the warning sign to see Danny washing the wet cement off his boots with a fire hydrant. Dani started flying towards him but Danny moved out of the way of the water which hit Dani dead on and knocked her back a bit.

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire_

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire_

Danny casually walked over some giant street fans and allowed the air to dry him off. Dani was walking over them but because the air was a little stronger she almost went up in the air and would have is she didn't hold onto the bars tightly. Danny walked off the fans and turned around and laughed to see Dani's hair all up like she now had an afro.

 _The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down_

After Dani quickly fixed her hair, she looked around for Danny who had disappeared. She suddenly turned to see Danny's backpack sitting in front of a table that had sunglasses on them. She smiled and flew at top speed to grab the backpack unaware that Danny was hiding invisibly near the table, he grabbed the backpack away which caused Dani to smash into the table and knock down all the sunglasses down. Danny picked up a pair and put them on as he walked off.

 _Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown_

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?_

A girl named Valerie who was walking down the street with some shopping bags noticed Danny and blushed at him.

 _I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire_

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?_

Danny floated in front of a piano that was being raised in the air by a crane and started playing it as it went up.

 _It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire_

 **VALERIE**

 _Everything goes  
Everything fits_

Danny stood on top of the piano and grabbed a bunch of flowers from a vase and threw them down to Valerie which made her blush even more.

 **DANNY** _  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz_

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire_

Dani jumped from the building to pounce on Danny but he quickly moved out of the way, she managed to slow down enough to land in a box full of tomatoes. Danny then flew off down and landed on top of a car watching Dani from a distance.

Dani phased the tomato juice off her and turned invisible as she landed on the roof of a truck trailing after Danny. Danny thought he had lost sight of Dani and bent over and scared a ghost named Spectra who was driving the car, she screamed and immediately stopped the car just at the red light.

Danny jumped off the car and flew down into an alleyway and changed back into his human form. He just simply then started walking for the docks, unaware that Dani was following him invisibly from the rooftops.


	3. Dani Meets The Gang

Night had fallen at the docks and underneath one of them was an old looking houseboat and music could be heard from the inside. Sitting on an old chair reading a gothic book was a fifteen year old girl named Sam who had short black hair, purple eyes and wore gothic clothes such as a cross-patch black skirt and a black tank top with a purple oval in the middle and black combat boots with purple leggings, watching TV on an old arm chair was a ghost named Amorpho who had the power to change his form into anyone at will, sitting on another chair reading a sports magazine was a fifteen year old teenager wearing an old red sports jacket with a black shirt and jeans named Kwan and listening to the music of singer Ember MacLaine was a fifteen year old African American boy wearing a yellow shirt, green cargo pants and boots and a red beret named Tucker.

Tucker walked over to a trunk and placed it what looked like an old wallet and continued to dance to the music until Amorpho snapped, "Tucker stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show"

Tucker pouted at Amorpho. Amorpho was watching the television movie of Macbeth and had changed his appearance to look like Macbeth and imitate the lines of the show as the actor said, "Oh! Tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow creeps. In this petty place from day to day and all our yesterday is…."

Amorpho was cut off when Tucker stepped in front of the TV and asked, "Hey Morpho what are you watching?"

Amorpho sighed in annoyance as he changed back into his regular form and said, "It's Amorpho Tucker. Amorpho. Not Morpho and certainly not Morphy. Amorpho"

"Oh come on man! Admit that it's funny at least a little?" Tucker said with a laugh.

"Whatever Bad Luck Tuck" Amorpho said.

"I'M NOT BAD LUCK!" Tucker shouted annoyed by the nickname and was about to keep shouting when Sam stepped in between them and said, "Oh cut it out you two!"

Tucker immediately stopped. Sam looked at the small trunk and saw nothing but junk and shook her head, "Ghostwriter's not gonna be too happy about this. Well Amorpho you got the food today right?"

"Well no….not exactly I…." Amorpho answered ashamed which made all the others groan.

"Amorpho! It was your turn to get the food today" Sam said. Tucker sighed and said, "Looks like we're going without meat again"

"That might actually be a good thing for you Tuck. We don't need meat" Sam said showing her vegetarian side.

"Well it's a good thing I did a little shopping then" Danny said as he entered the room and changed back into his human form. He pulled out the plastic bag and said, "I'd like to introduce to your dinner; hot dogs and don't worry Sam, I got tofu ones as well"

"Alright Danny!" Kwan said with a smile.

After Sam and Danny finished cooking the meat, they all began eating unaware that Dani was just outside the door. She climbed up the window and watched from the hole of the roof listening in as Sam asked, "So how'd you do it this time Danny?"

"Well it wasn't easy Sam. It was a tough one this time" Danny answered ready to tell a story. "Picture a perfect day in the city. The crowds were bustling, the hot dogs were sizzling and enter Danny, not just out for himself but for community work but he's not the only one out there. Enter the competition"

Sam groaned knowing Danny was making up another story again as he continued, "A big ugly psychotic monster, with razor sharp claws and dripping fangs within her teeth…"

Kwan and Tucker gulped getting a little scared of this story unaware that Dani was listening in but didn't realise as she leaned on the wooden beam it was cracking under pressure as Danny continued, "She comes at me! Eyes burning! I knew my time had come but suddenly…."

Dani suddenly fell right through the hole of the roof as the beam broke and fell in an old coat right on the floor spooking everyone and making them run and hide in fright. They all then peaked out from their hiding places and saw the large coat moving around.

"What is it?" Sam asked Amorpho but he shrugged and shook his head not knowing what it was.

Tucker walked over to get a closer look when suddenly Dani's hand popped out intangibly and grabbed his arm causing him to yelp in fright, "AYE! IT'S AN ALIEN!"

Dani phased out of the coat and changed back into her ghost form as Sam sighed and said, "Cool it guys, it's just a kid and a half-ghost one at that"

"So not an alien?" Tucker asked almost relieved. Amorpho shook his head and said, "No you idiot"

Danny laughed quietly at the sight of Dani who huddled in a corner a little scared of what they might do to her. Sam simply asked, "What's your name and how'd you find this place kid?"

"My name is Danielle but I prefer Dani and I followed this other half-ghost named Danny here" Dani answered.

"Why would you follow another half-ghost?" Amorpho asked.

"I just wanted some of the hot dogs I helped him get" Dani answered. "I saw him come down here"

She looked around and saw Danny sitting on the chair in front of the TV and said, "Hey that's him over there!"

They all looked and saw Danny as he casually said, "Hey kid what took you so long?"

Everyone started laughing suddenly much to Dani's confusion but Sam ruffled her hair and said, "Relax kid"

Tucker then teased as they sat near him, "So she had razor sharp claws huh?"

"Dripping fangs?" Amorpho then snickered.

Tucker playfully punched Danny's shoulder as he continued to laugh, "Tough break Danny-boy! You need help nowadays from a twelve year old girl"

Danny gave him an annoyed look before suddenly pouncing on him and Tucker and the three started wrestling with each other. Kwan jumped in shouting, "DOG PILE!"

"Oh what a bunch of overgrown…." Sam began to exclaim when Tucker accidently bumped into her. She growled and jumped right in wrestling with the others.

Dani just stared at them strangely as she hid behind one of the larger chests thinking, _"These guys are a little nuts"_

They continued and then suddenly heard Ghostwriter as he came in with a small bag of apples, "KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF! What's the matter with you guys? Vlad's gonna be here any minute and I…."

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he was suddenly caught up in the rumble but instead of shouting he laughed and joined in the fun being careful of the small bag of apples but they all stopped as they heard the sound of a car horn outside.

"Vlad!" Ghostwriter exclaimed with slight fear.

Outside on the docks, two ghosts named Skulker and Fright Knight were heading down the raft towards the houseboat. Ghostwriter immediately went to the chest and opened it up to find little cash in the wallets that they did bring back but everything else was junk.

"Oh no! How are we supposed to pay Vlad back with…" Ghostwriter said in panic as he searched some of the other chests but stopped as he saw Dani and finished in confusion, "A little girl?"

The doors suddenly slammed open and Skulker and Fright Knight stood there with their arms crossed. Dani quickly hid among the boxes in her ghost form as Ghostwriter held the small chest and chuckled nervously.

"Get moving Writer. Masters wants to see you right now" Skulker snapped.

"Just go Writer. We'll be fine" Danny said as he changed into his ghost form ready to defend himself and the others if needed.

"I'll be right back" Ghostwriter said as he headed up the stairs.

Dani peaked from her hiding space feeling scared of Skulker and Fright Knight as they both chuckled menacingly towards Danny and the others.

* * *

Ghostwriter flew to the top of the docks and landed in front of a black Cadillac car. He floated to the side of it and stood very carefully on the edge of the dock as the window of the car opened revealing a man with grey hair that was tied back in a pony-tail and he wore a black business suit with a red tie.

"Good evening Mr Masters. I hope you had a pleasant drive and…." Ghostwriter began to say nervously when Vlad interrupted and held out his hand as he said, "Money Writer"

"Well there is a little bit of money in there but there are also some valuable items in there as well…" Ghostwriter said as he handed Vlad the small chest and he closed the window on him.

Vlad opened the chest to reveal some money in there which he had taken out but saw the rest of it was nothing but junk. He sighed in agitation and shoved the chest out the window which fell into the water and grabbed Ghostwriter by the collar and snapped, "I DON'T WANT YOUR GARBAGE WRITER!"

"I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! I'LL GET THE MONEY I SWEAR!" Ghostwriter pleaded.

"I lent you money and I don't see it. Do you know what happens when I don't see my money Writer? People get hurt" Vlad said as he pulled out a Blood Blossom and held it close to Ghostwriter's face it started to burn him. "People and ghosts like you get hurt. Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

With the final shout he shoved the flower straight into Ghostwriter's face causing him to scream in pain from the burning of the flower, "CLEAR! PERFECTLY CLEAR! ARGHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Skulker was looking around the place for anything valuable when his scanner picked up Dani's ghost signature. Fright Knight placed a finger on Sam's chin as he said, "You know Miss Manson, I don't know why you hang around a dump like this when you could be back living with your rich parents?"

"Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Amorpho asked sarcastically.

"Alright Amorpho" Tucker said with a laugh as he high fived his ghostly friend who was smiling at his remark.

Fright Knight suddenly held his sword the Soul Shredder right up to Amorpho's neck and sneered, "Hey you got something to say to me shapeshifter?!"

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kwan snapped but was taken back as Fright Knight grabbed him by the collar and sneered, "Like you muscle boy?!"

"Hey Fright Knight" Danny said as he pried his armour hand off Kwan. He then asked sarcastically, "Is this us losing our sense of humour?"

"Nah. I haven't lost my sense of humour!" Fright Knight roared with a grin and suddenly sliced the TV in half completely destroying it and Dani to jump in fright.

"See? I find that funny" Fright Knight with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

After stopping burning Ghostwriter with the Blood Blossom, the ghost pleaded once more, "Please Mr Masters! I'm begging you to give me a little more time! Please!"

Vlad sighed and came to a decision as he shut the car window door, "Three sunrises. Three sunsets. You have three days Ghostwriter and not a day more"

"Just three days?!" Ghostwriter asked in a panic and suddenly Vlad honked his horn causing to Ghostwriter to fall off the side of the dock and into the water in fright.

* * *

"Hey Fright Knight! Look what I found. A little half ghost girl" Skulker said with a grin as he pulled Dani out of her hiding place and held her in the air by her shirt.

"Forget it Skulker. We gotta go" Fright Knight said after hearing Vlad's car.

"Well since I can't hunt the whelp over there, I could settle for a little girl's pelt on my wall" Skulker said as he bought Dani closer to his face.

Feeling really frightened of Skulker, Dani blasted him right in the face destroying his robotic eye causing him to let her go and roar in anger. Fright Knight saw and the two ghosts cornered Dani ready to kill her but Danny stood in front of her, ready to defend Dani with everything he had.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY WHELP!" Fright Knight demanded with rage.

"That's enough Fright Knight!" Danny snapped and then suddenly the others stood beside Danny also willing to defend Dani.

Vlad's car horn went off again. Sam smirked and said, "Run along Fright Knight. Your master is calling"

"Come on Skulker" Fright Knight ordered and the two began to leave. He turned and said, "We're not finished Danny. You guys are gonna pay for this starting with that brat"

"Now that was a neat ecto-blast Dani. I guess I really can pick them" Danny said as he held out his hand for Dani to slap it.

She was about to but Danny moved his hand out of the way. Ghostwriter then walked in phasing the water off him as he sat down depressed. They all walked over to him and Danny asked, "What happened Writer?"

He sighed and answered, "We only got three days guys. Three days to pay back Vlad otherwise we're all dead. It's all my fault. I never should have loaned money off Masters and now I have no idea how I'm gonna come up with all that money"

Sam grabbed a blanket and placed it over Ghostwriter while Tucker got out an apple and handed it to him and said, "We'll do better Writer. It's our fault as well"

"We'll get the money somehow. I promise" Danny said.

Ghostwriter smiled and ate the apple and then said, "Thanks guys. By the way I saw Skulker's eye. Who did that?"

"Uh it was me sir" Dani said nervously and then changed into her ghost form quickly and then back into her human form. Ghostwriter chuckled and said as he ruffled her hair, "That took a lot of guts. We'll we've never had a little girl in the gang before and we could use all the help we can get"

"Well we better get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow" Ghostwriter said with a slight yawn.

"Uh sir you don't know any stories do you?" Dani asked.

"Well as a matter of fact I have a book. Kwan would you get it for me?" Ghostwriter asked. Kwan nodded and walked over and grabbed the book and handed it to Ghostwriter and the others started heading for their beds.

Ghostwriter turned to a story and started reading it to Dani who enjoyed every moment, especially when he would make small images of the characters come out of the book for a moment to act out the scenes.

Eventually they all fell asleep except Danny who turned off the lights. Dani woke up to the slight noise and watched as Danny took off his shoes and laid down in his bed. She got off Ghostwriter's lap and walked over to Danny's bed, Sam woke up for a moment and smiled warmly as she watched Dani climb into Danny's bed and slept right next to him. Danny woke up and saw her asleep next to him and just smiled before going to sleep himself. Sam continued to smile as she fell asleep.


	4. Streets Of Gold

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Jazz is not Danny's sister in this story and she's fourteen instead of sixteen so enjoy this chapter**

The next morning Ghostwriter rode his electric scooter with the others sitting in the cart that was attached to the back. Ghostwriter said as he drove down the streets, "Well this is the big one. We got two more days to do or die. Danny you keep an eye on the new kid and show her the ropes"

As he turned into the alleyway and crashed park he finished, "I don't want to put any pressure on you guys but as you all go out and do your duty, I want you all to keep one thing in mind. Dead men or ghost do not buy food so big smiles and get out there. I'll see you all later"

Everyone climbed out of the cart and then Ghostwriter took off down the streets, causing them all to cough from the smoke coming out of the scooter. Danny then said as they started heading into the streets, "Okay if Mr Masters doesn't see some cold hard cash in two days, we are as good as fully dead. We'll start on Columbus Avenue"

"So what kind of work do we do anyway?" Dani asked.

"Let's just call it investment banking" Tucker said as he quickly snatched some apples and handed one to each of them.

"And don't worry kid. When you got your pals, you got all you need" Danny said.

"Got it Danny" Dani said with a smile. Sam ruffled Dani's hair and said, "Well we better clean you up kid and get you some on the job training"

 **SAM**

 _Now listen up, you've got a lot to learn  
And if you don't learn you don't eat_

As they crossed the road Dani became so excited she wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into a pole. Sam chuckled a little and helped her stand back up before continuing to walk down the street.

 _But if you're tough and always use your head  
You'll feel right at home on the street_

When you've got talent everything is free  
Watch how we do things, ooh, I guarantee

Sam, Amorpho, Tucker and Kwan jumped into the street stopping all cars for a moment and crossed the street. Dani then walked out onto the street to follow what they did but the cars started instantly moving and turned intangible to allow the cars to phase through her. Danny changed into his ghost form and flew her out of there placing her on the concrete.

 _You're gonna see how the best survive  
We make an art out of staying alive  
If you do just as you're told  
These are streets of gold_

Every boulevard is a miracle mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it with style

As Dani followed behind them a cyclops ghost suddenly came out to attack her, she flew up to the others as the cyclops chased after he but immediately stopped and got scared as Danny held ecto energy ready in his hands to blast him with, Amorpho changed his appearance into a huge monster and Kwan, Sam and Tucker pulled out their own ecto-blasters to shoot at him.

 _If you play it brave and bold  
These are streets of gold_

Dani started shooting her own ecto blasts and shouted, "And get lost you fruitloop!"

Amorpho changed back in his regular form as Danny changed back in his human form and the others put their weapons away while smiling at Dani, they all laughed and ran off down the streets until Danny stopped causing the others to crash into him from behind.

"Guys I see a limo coming up" Danny said as he gestured to the limo slowly coming to a stop at the lights. "Okay here's the plan. Kwan get me a fender bender with two lights, Tucker as usual you're in charge of electronics, Sam and I will work the crowd and Amorpho you'll keep them distracted"

"My public awaits" Amorpho said as he changed into a dog.

"What can I do Danny?" Dani asked.

"You help Tucker" Danny answered.

Tucker wrapped his arm around Dani and said, "Don't worry. Uncle Tucker will show you how it's done"

"Alright let's do this" Danny said as they separated into their groups.

Dani grabbed onto Tucker while changing into her ghost form and flew him to the roof of the limo and turned them invisible. Inside the limo was a fourteen year old girl named Jazz and her driver was a man named Edward Lancer but he was also her family's butler and tutor. Jazz had red hair that was tied back by a blue headband and wore a black long sleeved shirt with blue pants and black flat shoes. She was currently reading a letter from her parents who were away on a business trip.

"How are your parents going Jazz?" Mr Lancer asked.

"They're great so far. Listen to this" Jazz said and then read the letter out loud, "After doing some sightseeing, we left Paris for the conference in Rome on Wednesday. I'm sorry to tell you this but your father and I won't be able to make it"

She looked down and sighed in sadness which didn't go unnoticed by Mr Lancer who asked, "Is everything alright Jazz? What's going on?"

"They're staying longer in Europe" Jazz answered.

"I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday" Mr Lancer said hopefully. Jazz shook her head and said, "No. Mum said so in her letter. They're not going to make it"

Mr Lancer looked at her with sympathy and felt bad for her. He knew her parents were extremely busy people but they always managed to not miss her birthday every year, this was the first time however they would.

Kwan on the street saw the limo coming and threw a couple of footballs at the side of it causing Mr Lancer to immediately stop the car. Jazz felt the bump and asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know. Just stay here Jazz and I'll be right back" Mr Lancer said as he closed the window between the back seat and the driver's seat.

"Amorpho you're on" Kwan said.

Amorpho as a dog came out and played dead pretending that he had been hit by the car a little over dramatically. As soon as Mr Lancer came out of the car Tucker and Dani snuck into the driver's seat.

"Hey this is a sweet ride" Tucker whispered. "If only we weren't on the job we could take this baby for a spin"

Back outside Amorpho groaned in pain dramatically as a crowd gathered around him and Mr Lancer who said, "Oh dear! I'm sure he's alright. Just a little stunned"

"Hey Tucker what can I do?" Dani asked as Tucker was under the dashboard working on the wires.

"Keep an eye out for the driver" Tucker answered. Dani nodded and kept her eyes on the front of the window.

She suddenly heard movement from the backseat and whispered, "Uh Tucker? I think there's something in the back seat"

"Hey easy! I only got one more wire okay?" Tucker hissed as he continued fiddling with the wires.

The backseat window suddenly began to open which caused Dani to jump in fright and accidently turn the key on the ignition causing Tucker to get electrocuted by the wires and the car alarm to go off. Tucker was exploded from the car, Amorpho licked the stunned Lancer's cheek before running off with Danny and the others.

Dani however was left behind in the car and her foot was tangled in one of the wires, she tried to phase it off but she too got a little electrocuted which weakened her a bit. Jazz gasped and said, "Are you alright? Here I'll help you out"

She took off the wire from her foot as Mr Lancer came back and asked, "Jazz are you okay?"

He noticed Dani and asked, "And who are you?"

"Uh….I'm Danielle sir" Dani answered nervously.

"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine and I'm an orphan. I don't have any parents" Dani answered.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. We should take her home with us Mr Lancer" Jazz said. "I'm sure my parents won't mind"

Mr Lancer didn't know what to do but he couldn't say no to Jazz or to a child in need so he agreed. Back outside the car Danny and the others came out of their hiding places in an alleyway and Sam asked, "Where's Dani? Where is she?"

Tucker came out his hair a little frizzled from being electrocuted and answered, "She must be still in the car!"

The car took off and Danny snapped at Tucker, "You were supposed to keep an eye on her Tuck!"

"It's hard to keep an eye on her when you're getting barbecued dude!" Tucker retorted.

"What are we gonna do Danny?" Sam asked.

"Tucker you come with me and the rest of you get back to Ghostwriter" Danny said as he changed into his ghost form.

He picked up Tucker and they started flying after the limo hoping to catch up with them.


	5. Perfect Isn't Easy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **In this fanfic, Star is Jazz's cousin who lives with them.**

Danny and Tucker followed the limo all the way past Central Park until they reached a nice looking neighbourhood. They watched as Mr Lancer, Dani and Jazz walked in the front door as Mr Lancer said, "Are you sure about this Jazz?"

"Of course. Look at her. She's so skinny and must be half-starved" Jazz said with concern as the door closed behind them.

"But are you sure your parents will be alright with this? How can we be so sure that they'll take her in?" Mr Lancer asked as he took off his hat and jacket and hung it up.

He suddenly almost fell over when Dani quickly changed into her ghost form and caught him from behind, he straightened him up on his two feet and then changed back into her human form.

Jazz and Mr Lancer stared at her in shock and surprise as they both asked, "You're a girl and a ghost?"

"Uh yeah. I'm half-ghost" Dani answered smiling nervously. "I don't want to cause you guys any trouble. I can just fly off out of here if you want"

"They won't mind and besides I've always wanted a little sister plus my parents have been meaning to adopt someone anyway" Jazz said as she grabbed her hand gently and started leading her to the kitchen. "Come on let's get you something to eat for lunch"

Mr Lancer smiled as he watched them go into the kitchen. His smile then dropped as he remembered another person who lived here and said as he went upstairs, "Star is not going to like this I don't think"

He stopped in front of a bedroom and opened the door flicking a switch as he said, "Rise and shine Star. Your public awaits"

With that he left the room as a bunch of drapes opened around a large queen size bed. A female fifteen year old teenager rose from the bed in her pyjamas, showing her long blonde hair was messy from sleeping in bed. Her name was Star and she was Jazz's cousin. Star's parents died when she was seven and Jazz's parents took her in. She was very popular at school as well as a six time national champion in music and dance.

She stepped in front of her mirror as the lights turned on and gasped at the sight of her wild bed head but proceeded to put on her makeup from foundation to lipstick.

 **STAR**

 _Girl, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue_

 _Perfect isn't easy but it's me_

She grabbed her hairbrush and in just a few strokes, her hair went from messy to neat and then she added her favourite hairclip to pin the fringe of her hair to the side and placed on some perfume.

 _When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must_

 _Some minor adjustments darling  
Not for my vanity but for humanity  
Each little step a pose_

Star smiled proudly as she walked over to the shelf and saw all her trophies and awards she had received in all the singing contests, dance competitions and talent shows she had won ever since she was nine years old.

 _See, how the breeding shows  
Sometimes, it's too much for even me  
When all of the world says yes_

 _Then, who am I to say no?_

She then sat down on her small couch and stared romantically at all the photos of the jocks from her school who had given her pictures over the years. She picked up the picture of a boy named Dash and kissed the frame before placing it down and heading for the window.

 _Don't ask a guy to strut like a showgirl  
No, girl, you need a pro_

She opened the windows and allowed some birds to come in who immediately started grabbing her favourite clothes. An orange and white shirt with orange leggings and orange flats, she took the clothes and changed in the bathroom.

 _Unrivaled, unruffled I'm beauty unleashed  
(Yeah)  
Jaws drop, hearts stop, so classic and classy  
We're not talkin' Lassie_

After getting dressed she stepped outside onto the balcony where down below all the jocks from her school were standing outside throwing flowers, she kept smiling and blew Kwan a kiss which literally made him faint from love.

 _Though many covet my heart and soul  
They're barkin' up the wrong tree  
You pretty guys all over the city_

She stepped back inside her room and then started walking downstairs heading towards the kitchen ready to have a healthy nutritious lunch.

 _I have your hearts and you have my pity  
Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty  
Perfect, my dear, is me_

* * *

"Mr Lancer could you get the garlic bread out of the oven?" Jazz asked as she mixed the pasta in the sauce.

Mr Lancer nodded and pulled out the garlic bread from the oven and started cutting it up. Dani watched as he placed the bread on a plate and then on the table, Jazz then came over with the pasta and placed it on the table.

"You'll really enjoy this pasta. My mum taught it to me" Jazz said as she grabbed some bowls and placed it on the table.

Mr Lancer couldn't help but smile at Jazz as he placed some shredded cheese on the table. He suddenly heard the phone ringing outside the dining room and left to go and answer it. Jazz scooped some spaghetti into Star's favourite bowl and placed in front of Dani.

"Here you go. Spaghetti bolognaise" Jazz said and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks Jazz. It looks delicious" Dani said smiling.

Before Jazz was about to serve herself some pasta she heard Mr Lancer call, "Jazz your parents are on the phone"

Jazz smiled and said to Dani, "You get started Dani. I'll be right back. I can't wait to tell them about you. I already sent mum a photo of you showing them what you look like"

As Jazz exited the room and went to the phone, Star entered the room and gasped at the sight of Dani sitting at the table eating her pasta out of her favourite bowl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Star asked in shock. "Lancer! Lancer!"

When he didn't respond she frowned and muttered, "I guess I'll have to handle this myself"

She walked up to Dani and put on a fake smile as she said, "Hello there little girl"

Dani smiled at her and said, "Hello. I'm Danielle"

"I hope you don't find me rude then Danielle but do you happen to know out of whose bowl you're eating?" Star asked.

"Um….yours?" Dani guessed.

"Oh well aren't you clever. And do you happen to know whose home this is?" Star then asked.

"I thought…it was Jazz's" Dani said getting nervous.

Star then dropped her smile and said, "Well it is Jazz's house but it is also mine. So half of everything from the doorknob down is MINE!"

She then calmed down just as Jazz and Mr Lancer came into the room. Jazz sat next to Dani and said, "Hey Star. I see you met Danielle and guess what I have great news. Mum and dad said she can live here and they're already getting the adoption papers ready for them to sign when they get back. So I get a little sister and Star you will soon have a new cousin. I'm sure you two will become the best of friends"

Star however chuckled through gritted teeth but hid them in a smile not liking the idea one bit at all.


	6. Good Company

Kwan, Sam and Amorpho sat outside the pawn shop while Ghostwriter was inside trying to sell some stuff such as pocket watches, wallets and such that they managed to get from the crowd during their plan for some money but so far Ghostwriter wasn't having any luck. Danny and Tucker came back, Danny changed back into his human form as Sam asked, "Where's the kid?"

"We tailed them all the way past Central Park" Danny answered. "We never had a chance to get her back"

"You should see this place. By the size of the house there could be 200 people living there" Tucker said.

"Guys we can't let Dani take the heat for us" Sam said. Tucker then added in agreement, "Yeah dude! If we don't get her out of there they might put her back in the system or worse send her back to the orphanage and then we'll never get her back"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amorpho asked.

"But what about Ghostwriter?" Kwan asked.

They all looked through the window trying to sell a pocket watch only it broke right in front of the pawn dealer and it was a no sell. Amorpho looked down and said, "Alas. Our beloved benefactor bearing the brunt of our futile endeavour"

"SPEAK ENGLISH MORPHY!" Tucker snapped getting really annoyed.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S AMORPHO!" Amorpho sneered getting right up in Tucker's face but Danny pulled them apart and shouted, "COOL IT YOU TWO!"

"Now we got work to do. First we'll spring the kid and then we'll take care of Ghostwriter" Danny said. "Alright?"

They all then began to plan how they were going to rescue Dani but didn't realise what was really going on at the house.

* * *

After lunch Dani sat with Jazz at the piano as she got ready to practice. Dani looked in awe at the huge elegant piano. Jazz sighed and said, "Well I better get practicing now if we want to go to the park and get some stuff for you"

Jazz started playing the piano but then stopped as she heard Dani had pressed a key. She giggled and then asked, "Do you want to practice as well?"

"Um…I've only ever played a piano a few times back at the orphanage. I'm not really that good" Dani said nervously.

"Well neither was I at first but with practice it makes perfect. Come on try and play this song with me" Jazz encouraged.

Dani smiled and looked at the notes on the music book page and started playing. She at first played a few notes wrong but Jazz showed her once again and before Dani knew it, she was playing the piano along with Jazz and doing really good.

"See I knew you could do it" Jazz said with a smile and Dani giggled as they continued playing.

 **JAZZ**

 _You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We two can be good company  
You and me_

Star walked past the door and stopped as she saw Dani and Jazz playing the piano together. She frowned at the sight and walked away in a huff feeling really jealous and annoyed at Dani. Mr Lancer then came by and saw both Dani and Jazz playing and smiled, thinking it was amazing how those two became so close in one day.

" _Those two are gonna be great siblings and it's nice to see Jazz happy"_ Mr Lancer thought in his head and then left to go finish cleaning up.

 _Yes, together we two  
Together, that's you  
Forever with me  
We'll always be good company_

After they had finished playing the piano Mr Lancer took Dani and Jazz out to Central Park. Dani changed into her ghost form and flew Jazz over the lake and around the park. They sat down at the fountain and got some ice-cream, Jazz laughed a little after Dani took a bite of her ice-cream and accidently got some on her nose.

They then went to do some clothes shopping for Dani and by the time they came home, they were surprised to get a call from Jazz's parents so quickly that they had signed the adoption papers already and it was official. Dani was now Danielle Fenton, Jazz's little sister.

Jazz pulled out a present for Dani and she opened it to find Jazz had bought her a golden locket with her name on the front and inside was a picture of her and Jazz. Dani smiled and hugged her new older sister, feeling happy that she was finally adopted by a family.

Later that night Dani and Jazz changed into their pyjamas and laid down on the large bed. Jazz had allowed Dani to sleepover in her room for the night feeling happy to finally have a little sister.

 _You and me  
Together we'll be  
Forever, you'll see  
We'll always be good company  
You and me  
Just wait and see_

Jazz ruffled Dani's hair and they both laid down and started falling asleep. Jazz then whispered as she fell asleep, "Good night little sister"

Mr Lancer smiled warmly at the sight as he shut off the light and closed the bedroom door.


	7. Rescue Operation

It was about 11:30 in the morning when Jazz left for the library to borrow some new books and return some old ones she had, Danny and the others came out of hiding and stood in front of the house. Danny then said, "Okay remember as soon as the butler comes outside, I'll turn Kwan, Sam, Tucker and I invisible and sneak us in, Amorpho that's when you quickly turn invisible and head inside before we lock him out"

Inside the kitchen Mr Lancer was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard the door-bell ring. Danny turned Kwan, Sam and Tucker invisible after changing into his ghost form while Amorpho changed into a dog again and pretended to be in pain and whimpering on the steps. As soon as Mr Lancer opened the door and saw Amorpho on the steps he immediately kneeled down to help him while Danny and the others snuck inside.

"Are you alright little doggy?" Mr Lancer asked.

Amorpho smirked and suddenly licked Mr Lancer on the face and dragged him down the stairs by his shirt before turning invisible and quickly flew inside and locked the front door leaving a baffled and confused Edward Lancer locked outside.

The others started looking around the place from the kitchen to the living room, looking impressed at the place. Kwan said, "Wow! Look at this place"

Amorpho saw some paintings on the wall and said, "These are all masterpieces from Monet to Van Gough"

"This place is really nice. How much trouble could Dani really be in?" Sam said. "Reminds me a little of my parents place"

"Guys come on. We're here for Dani remember and we better hurry before the butler finds a way back in here" Danny reminded them. "Now let's look upstairs"

In Star's room as she was putting on some perfume she was muttering angrily, "I love you Dani. Play with Star. Oh! I think I'm gonna be sick! Who does that little freak think she is?"

After the perfume smoke cleared Star saw Danny standing right next to her in his human form and suddenly screamed in fright and started backing up against the wall as she shouted, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! LANCER!"

"Hey calm down!" Danny exclaimed but then suddenly Star accidentally knocked over a few small make-up mirrors causing Danny to cringe at the sound of the glass breaking.

* * *

Mr Lancer climbed through the kitchen window but got stuck before finally falling all the way through and right onto the floor accidentally dropping some pots and pans and a couple of glass plates but had the suspicious feeling that someone else was in the house besides himself, Star and Dani.

* * *

"Don't come any closer!" Star shouted. "I knew this would happen one day"

Danny then realised what she freaking out about and said, "Uh…you're barking up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after"

"It's not? It's not!" Star exclaimed now clearly annoyed and angry at Danny. She got up close to his face and snapped, "Well why not?! What's the problem? I'm not good enough for you?! Do you even know who I am?"

She then gestured to her shelves filled with trophies and awards and said, "56 blue ribbons, fourteen regional trophies…."

She got right up into Danny's face and screamed the last part, "SIX TIME NATIONAL CHAMPION!"

Danny merely chuckled and said to the others as they came in much to Star's shock, "Well we're all very impressed right guys?"

Tucker's eyes widened and he smiled a love sick smile at Star as he walked up to her and said, "Very impressed"

What Tucker did next made Star gasp in shock and disgust as he picked up her hand and kissed it. She yanked her hand away as he introduced himself flirtatiously, "Hi I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF for too fine!"

"Oh gross! Are you hitting on me?! Get away from me you….you techno geek!" Star snapped in disgust but it only made Tucker more love sick. "LANCER!"

Sam was looking at the photographs of boys and asked as she saw a picture of a guy named Gregor, "Excuse me but who's Gregor?"

Star flipped the picture down and snapped at her, "None of your business!"

He then saw Amorpho eating some of her chocolates on her bed and snapped at him, "And you ghosty off the bed!"

Kwan opened a container of powder and was smelling it from the inside but it accidently made him sneeze and powder flew everywhere. Kwan smiled sheepishly as Star shouted, "Alright! That does it! You yo-yo's clear out and I mean now! LANCER!"

Downstairs Lancer heard Star scream for him and immediately started heading upstairs. Danny then said, "Relax Miss Champ! We'll leave as soon as we get our friend Dani"

Star merely scoffed but then she smiled at the sound of what Danny just said about getting Dani. It was her chance for everything to go back to the way it was and she was going to take it. She calmed down and said nicely, "Your friend Dani? Oh how silly of me! You guys must be the friends she keeps talking about all the time"

"Star" They all suddenly heard Lancer call and Danny and Amorpho quickly turned themselves and the others invisible just as Lancer opened the door.

Star then acted normal and said, "Oh Lancer sorry. I was rehearsing for a play and there's a character in it called Lancer"

Lancer merely sighed and muttered as he left the room, "Something's not quite right"

They all came out of hiding and Star whispered, "Quickly follow me, before he comes back"

Star led them all to Jazz's room and saw Dani although dressed had fallen asleep on the bed from reading a book. Sam couldn't help but smile and said, "Oh look at her Danny. She looks so happy. Maybe we should just forget the whole thing"

"Oh no! Don't do that! She seems so troubled most of the time" Star lied and suddenly placed Dani inside a blanket like a sack waking her up and handed her to Kwan and Amorpho and quickly opened the window for them all to escaped.

Danny carried Sam and flew him down while Amorpho carried Dani in his arms and Kwan climbed down the fire escape. Tucker stopped at the window and said, "Hey there's no time for long goodbyes but here's something to remember me by baby"

Tucker puckered his lips and was about to kiss Star but she slapped him so hard he fell down the ladder of the fire escape and landed on the ground in front of Danny who laughed a little at him. Tucker stood up still love struck and said as they ran off, "Hey I think she likes me dude!"

"In your dreams Tuck!" Danny called back as they ran off.

 **REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Ghostwriter's New Plan

They took Dani back to the boat and released her from the blanket as the others began cheering and congratulating each other for a successful rescue however what they didn't realise was that they made a huge mistake.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Dani asked.

"Just the rescue of the century" Tucker answered with a proud smile. "Man Amorpho! You handled that butler really good man!"

"I was rather good wasn't I?" Amorpho said and although he had no face, he was showing a smile filled with pride.

"And how about Tucker and Miss six time national champion?" Danny then added.

"Hey b-but wait. I don't understand…" Dani tried to speak but she couldn't get a word in. Sam however noticed something wrong and asked, "Hey are you okay Dani?"

"Yeah I'm fine but….but I was happy there. Why did you guys take me away?" Dani asked which caused everyone to stop cheering and celebrating and look at her in confusion.

Kwan then spoke, "We rescued you kid. It was our fault you were taken and so we bought you back home"

"But….well I have another home now and someone who loves me" Dani said.

"What do you mean kid? You're in the Gang" Danny said now frowning a little as he walked up to her. "The Gang means family. We risked a lot to get you out of there"

Dani looked down and said, "Look I-I'm sorry but all I ever wanted was…"

"What? This place is not good enough for you anymore? Don't wanna mix with the riff raff huh?" Danny cut in getting a little angry now.

"No that's not it! I like you. I like every one of you. You're all my friends and I appreciate everything you all have done for me" Dani said as everyone started to look down. "But….Jazz and her family adopted me. She's my sister and….I just want to go back"

Sam looked down and said to Danny, "We never should have taken her Danny"

"Danny please. I really am sorry…" Dani tried to apologise but Danny just snapped, "You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door. Go ahead! No-one's stopping you!"

"Hey Danny dude lighten up a bit…" Tucker said calmly as Danny walked away from the group but Danny snapped, "You lighten up! If she doesn't like it here then let her go"

He sat down on a chair with his back turned to them all. Dani looked at the others and saw the sad hurt looks in their eyes. She looked down feeling guilt and said, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt any of you"

"It's okay kid. We understand" Sam said. "We'll miss you kid. Even Danny will"

Dani nodded and headed for the door. She looked back at Danny one last time but before she could go Ghostwriter walked in saying sadly as he kneeled down and hugged Dani a little, "It's hopeless"

He suddenly felt the locket around Dani's neck and asked, "What's this?"

"Well uh….I kind of….got adopted sir but…." Dani answered not wanting to hurt Ghostwriter but Danny cut in, "We bought her home from a huge mansion"

"Well judging by the locket looks like you're doing alright for yourself Dani" Ghostwriter said. "You're new father's probably sick about ya. All alone in that big house with only his money to comfort him. Well I better get you back…."

He suddenly stopped and smiled as he thought of something and exclaimed as he jumped in the air, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE SAVED!"

"Uh but sir…" Dani tried to say but he wasn't paying attention as he pulled out some paper and a pencil and began writing a letter.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Dani but we this is our last chance" Ghostwriter said. Dani began to look worried wondering what exactly he was up to.


	9. Kidnapped!

Jazz returned home from the library about 3 o'clock and ran straight up to her bedroom while Star was in the living room smiling happily as she watched a music video, feeling great that Dani was finally gone. Jazz opened the door of her bedroom and said, "Hey Dani I got a new book from the library I think you might like"

But she found that Dani was not even in her room and started looking around the house as she came downstairs and called out to Star, "Hey Star help me find Dani please"

Star turned off the TV and said with a smirk, "Oh where could she be?"

She lazily walked up to the fish tank and said, "She's not in here"

As Jazz continued to look around Star headed for the kitchen still smirking knowing exactly where Dani was. As Jazz looked around the front room she found there was a note stuck in the mail slot and pulled it out and started reading it.

 _Dear Mr Very Rich Adopted parent of Danielle…._

As Jazz continued reading the letter Star went into Dani's new room and saw a doll that Jazz had gotten her and picked it up, she then walked over to the rubbish bin and threw it in there silently laughing happily.

Jazz finished reading the note, "And if you don't bring the money, you'll never see Danielle again"

Jazz gasped in fear and horror. Jazz then saw Star walk in and ran up and pulled her into a hug and said as tears fell from her eyes, "Star! They've kidnapped Dani!"

Star hugged Jazz back and pretended to cry but when really she was snickering. Jazz however believed she was crying and said, "Oh Star. I love her too but don't worry, we're gonna get her back"

As soon as Star heard that she gasped in shock at the thought of Dani coming back.

* * *

That afternoon Ghostwriter, Dani and Danny were at Vlad's shipping company office. Ghostwriter then rehearsed what he was going to say to Vlad, "Here is the new plan Vlad. It's simple, I ransom Danielle and you get paid in full tomorrow. I'll even toss in a little extra for your patience. It's my final offer, take it or leave it?"

"Sounds good Ghostwriter. Do you think he'll agree to it?" Danny asked.

"Well I can only hope" Ghostwriter said. He looked down at Dani and said, "I'm really sorry about this Danielle"

"Please Ghostwriter. Isn't there any other way?" Dani asked.

Ghostwriter sighed, "I wish there was sweetie. I really do"

He then pulled out what looked like a wristband and placed it on her wrist and said, "This is gonna keep you in your human form. It cancels out your powers. I have to make it look like I really kidnapped you"

Dani looked at Danny and then looked down in sadness as she and he followed Ghostwriter to the front door. Dani then said, "Danny I'm really sorry but please know that all you guys are my friends and that I forgive you all for what you're about to do"

Danny said nothing as Ghostwriter pushed the doorbell and then Vlad's voice shouted through the intercom, "Who is it?!"

Ghostwriter jumped and saw that the video camera was now pointing at them. On the other side of the camera Vlad saw it was Ghostwriter and said, "Ah Ghostwriter welcome! Come right on in. Just push the door"

Ghostwriter at first tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge but then Vlad repeated, "I said push"

Ghostwriter pushed the door as Vlad pushed the button and it opened, they all walked inside onto the open elevator and held on as they went down a few levels. They walked up to the office doors and saw Vlad was talking on the phone.

He looked at them and smiled as he said, "Ah Ghostwriter come on in. I'll be right with you"

Danny, Dani and Ghostwriter came in. Dani stuck closely behind Ghostwriter feeling frightened while Danny remained on his guard in the front just in case Vlad was up to something. The only thing that kept the room lit was a single light from the ceiling making it look like it was an interrogation room in a police station or something.

Vlad then hung up the phone hard making all of Ghostwriter's confidence drop in a mere three seconds flat. Vlad then said, "Ghostwriter did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?'

"Vlad I got an airtight Danielle….plan…plan!" Ghostwriter said nervously. "It's sweet and simple. The plan it's…."

Vlad groaned and made a signal with his hands. Skulker and Fright Knight entered the room and started circling them all with weapons in their hands, Danny stood ready to defend Ghostwriter and Danielle as he knew something was up.

Ghostwriter bought Danielle closer to him as Vlad suddenly stood up and said simply making them both frightened, "Ghostwriter…You don't got the money"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Fright Knight and Skulker charged right at Ghostwriter and Danielle ready to kill them until Danny changed into his ghost form and took both of them on by himself as Ghostwriter tried to talk to Vlad.

"OH NO! PLEASE VLAD! YOUR MONEY WILL BE HERE TONIGHT!" Ghostwriter pleaded as Fright Knight punched Danny into the floor.

Danny staggered and got back up sending ecto-blasts at Fright Knight but then Skulker tackled him into the ground and started electrocuting Danny hard as Ghostwriter continued, "THE MONEY'S COMING FROM A RICH GIRL….NO I MEAN A GIRL FROM A RICH FAMILY! THEY'RE COMING TONIGHT WITH THE MONEY I OWE YOU TO GET THE GIRL BACK!"

Vlad suddenly grinned and snapped his fingers again and suddenly Danny yelped as Skulker gave Danny a cut on the arm with a dagger and threw him to the floor. Feeling very weak Danny fell unconscious and changed back into his human form. Ghostwriter gasped and kneeled beside Danny, he pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Danny's cut, it wasn't deep but it was bleeding causing him to wince as he wrapped the cloth around it.

Vlad chuckled as he looked down at Danielle and ruffled her hair a little. Danielle whimpered in fear and then walked over to Ghostwriter and Danny, tears fell from her eyes as she saw the condition Danny was in.

"There's hope for you yet Ghostwriter. I'm proud of you, you're starting to think big" Vlad said as Ghostwriter gently laid Danny's head on his jacket. "You've got twelve hours. Oh and Ghostwriter?"

Ghostwriter looked up at Vlad giving him a slight glare as Vlad finished with a sickening grin, "This is your last chance"

* * *

It was 9:30 at night and Jazz and Star were walking around the docks heading for the location that Ghostwriter had given them and although it was a very good map he had drawn for them, they thought they were a little lost.

"Star I think we're lost" Jazz said as she looked at the map. "Stay close. This looks like a rough neighbourhood"

"Jazz don't you think we should just call Lancer?" Star suggested.

"No. We can handle this besides I told him we were going to the movies" Jazz said as they kept walking.

On the other side of the dock they were walking on, Ghostwriter was pacing around waiting for them to arrive. He had Dani hidden inside an old row-boat while the others waited near Ghostwriter.

Danny had woken up and had managed to heal the cut on his arm with his powers but his arm still was in pain. Sam said in concern, "Danny are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry Sam. They never laid a hand on me" Danny lied.

Jazz and Star walked up to Ghostwriter behind him and then Jazz asked, "Excuse me sir?"

Ghostwriter jumped in fright and got tangled up in some ropes as he exclaimed, "ITS THE FBI! I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS FRAMED!"

Ghostwriter tripped over and then saw it was just Jazz and Star and calmed down. He phased the ropes off himself and said to Jazz, "Hey listen kids. This is a pretty tough neighbourhood. Maybe you better run along home"

Tucker smiled at Star romantically which made Star cringe in disgust and look away. Jazz then said, "We can't. We're a little lost"

Danielle heard the voice of Jazz and saw she was there and smiled but Ghostwriter said as he tucked her back under the cover of the boat, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'd help you out but I'm kind of busy right now"

He then thought of something and asked, "What are you girls doing down here anyway?"

"I came to find my adopted little sister Danielle" Jazz said as she began to cry. "Someone had kidnapped her and my parents are out of town"

"You're sister?!" Ghostwriter asked kind of shocked but managed to hide it.

As Ghostwriter and the girls continued to talk they were unaware that Vlad was watching them. Skulker and Fright Knight remained in the back seat.

"You want us to do something sir?" Skulker asked.

"No. Just wait a moment" Vlad said.

Jazz pulled out a purse with some money in it but Ghostwriter could tell it wasn't enough to pay Vlad back as she said, "I bought this money to get her back. I know it's not enough but it's all I have right now"

"That's awful" Ghostwriter said feeling bad for Jazz and himself.

"I know" Jazz said as she put the purse away. She then asked a bit angry, "I just can't believe it. What kind of person would take a poor little girl like Danielle? She's already lost her real parents and when she finally got a new family, someone took her away from it"

"I guess he must have been a poor desperate man" Ghostwriter said looking down in guilt.

"It's still wrong! I just want my little sister back" Jazz said now fully crying. Star looked down in guilt as well as she hugged Jazz. "I don't know what to do"

"Neither do I" Ghostwriter sighed and walked to the end of the boat.

He looked back at the crying Jazz while Star hugged her close as they both started heading away. Ghostwriter looked under the covers and looked at Danielle starting to cry as well. He looked back and forth between them and although knew what it could mean for him, he wasn't going to wreck Danielle's chance at finally having a family.

He smiled as he made his decision and whispered to Dani as he took off her bracelet, "I'm so sorry kid. I'm gonna set things right"

He pretended to open the cover and then exclaimed to Jazz, "Hey guess what?!"

Jazz and Star turned around as Ghostwriter helped Dani out of the boat and said as they both walked up to them, "I found a lost little girl. Is this who you've been looking for?"

Jazz and Dani smiled happily and exclaimed in unison, "DANI! / JAZZ!"

They both hugged each other tightly as Jazz said, "Oh Dani! I'm so glad I found you"

Ghostwriter smiled warmly at the sight but then heard the sound of a car engine running and saw spotlights up ahead and immediately knew who it was as he gasped, "VLAD!"

As Vlad drove up to them Vlad shot an anti-ghost net at Ghostwriter and wrapped him up in it. Ghostwriter then saw Vlad pull right up to Jazz and Dani and suddenly Fright Knight came out and grabbed her.

"HEY WHAT ARE DOING?! DON'T! NO!" Ghostwriter shouted as he saw Vlad was kidnapping Jazz!

Dani was about to change into her ghost form to stop them but Skulker electrocuted her as he shot a net which knocked her down to the ground and continued to electrocute her. Jazz screamed as she was forced inside the car, Danny and the others ran up to Dani as Vlad then drove up to Ghostwriter and said, "Keep your mouth shut about this! And consider our account closed!"

Vlad drove off as Ghostwriter continued to try and get out of the net. Danny ripped the net off Dani and asked as she weakly stood up, "Are you okay kid?"

"Jazz? He took Jazz!" Dani shouted feeling scared for her sister.

"Hey don't worry kid. We'll get her back" Danny said. Danielle smiled and asked hopefully, "You will?"

"Hey that's what friends are for kid" Danny said as he ruffled her hair.

"We'll are we gonna do this or what?" Tucker said in determination.

"Alright guys. Let's do this" Danny said and all of them including Star took off to go and rescue Jazz but accidently forgot about Ghostwriter as he almost got the net off him.

"Hey guys wait up!" Ghostwriter shouted. He sighed and then shouted as he continued to cut the net with a knife that Skulker accidently left behind, "You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up….as soon as I get out of this net!"


	10. Rescuing Jazz

They had arrived at the warehouse where Vlad was keeping Jazz at the back part. Amorpho and Tucker came back and Amorpho said, "It's all locked up Danny and plus there's a ghost shield surrounding the area"

"I've managed to hack into the system to get a map of the place and it looks like there's a control panel for the ghost shield on this side just inside the back part of the warehouse"

"Okay there's gotta be some way to get in" Danny said as he tried to think of something. He then noticed the window and the small window at the bottom of the building and thought of a plan as he said, "Hey that might work. If some of us can't get in as ghosts, then we'll have to go in as humans"

* * *

Inside Vlad's office, Vlad had just finished binding Jazz's hands together behind the chair as Skulker and Fright Knight stood guard at her.

"Don't worry young lady. They don't attack unless I tell them too" Vlad said with a chuckle.

He sat down at the desk and said, "Now if you would just tell me your number to your home, we can get started unless you'd like to become one of Skulker's newest addition to his collection"

Jazz gulped as Skulker grinned and held up a glowing blade menacingly and knew she had no choice.

* * *

Dani sat inside the barrel that was sitting on a plank aiming for the window while Amorpho changed into an elephant.

"Okay Amorpho are you all set?" Danny asked.

Amorpho nodded and then Danny asked Dani, "Are you ready kid?"

"Yep. As soon as I get through the window I phase out of the box and switch off the ghost shield on this side" Dani said.

"Okay now!" Danny signalled.

Amorpho used his large leg and stomped on the plank sending the barrel right through the large window. Dani changed into her ghost form and phased out of the barrel just before it crashed into some boxes inside the building and turned invisible as she hid among the crates.

* * *

The crashing noise alerted Vlad and he ordered, "Skulker, Fright Knight go and check it out. It could be nothing but just make sure"

Skulker and Fright Knight left the office as they were told to go and investigate. Dani quietly remained hidden as she saw Skulker walk by. She accidently stepped on a stick causing it to make a noise alerting Skulker for a second but then shrugged it off as Fright Knight said, "Come on Skulker"

As soon as the coast was clear Dani found the switch for the ghost shield and turned it off. She opened the vent for the others and just when Danny was about to go in Tucker stopped him and said as he cleared the way for Star, "Hey man! There is a lady who deserves to go first"

Star smiled at Tucker for the first time and said, "Well it's nice to see one of you has some manners"

Star entered as Tucker said, "After you my little angel"

"Good grief" Amorpho said in annoyance.

Danny changed into his ghost form as they all walked through the hallways quietly. Danny whispered, "Remember be quiet"

Suddenly Star shrieked causing everyone to jump in fright and alert Skulker and Fright Knight. Star sighed and said sadly, "I broke a nail"

"Oh balderdash!" Amorpho exclaimed quietly. Tucker then got right up in Amorpho's face and asked, "What you call my woman man?"

"Guys freeze!" Sam snapped quietly as she pointed to the video camera.

They all stood still and then Sam asked, "Tucker do you think you can turn it off?"

Tucker nodded and headed over to the wires however as soon as he pulled the all, he received a small electrical shock but it turned off the camera which luckily Vlad didn't noticed as he was talking on the phone to Mr Lancer in his office.

* * *

"That's funny Mr Lancer but I don't think you understand the situation. Somebody could get hurt" Vlad said on the phone with a slight chuckle.

Jazz looked up at the one of the security cameras and saw Danielle and the others walk past it, doing her best not to react so Vlad wouldn't turn around she was overjoyed to see Danielle and knew that someone was coming to help her.

"Look just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter Jasmine" Vlad finished before hanging up the phone unaware that just above them Danny and the others were watching them from the roof.

Danny then came up with a plan to get Vlad out of the office and whispered it among the others.

* * *

In the hallways Skulker's sensors went off and he said, "My sensors are detecting one ghost, two half-ghost hybrids and four humans"

They both grinned as they knew who was now in the building and Fright Knight said as he got his sword ready, "It's payback time"

* * *

Kwan and Tucker grabbed an old jacket and hat as well as an old pizza box and knocked on the door of Vlad's office. Vlad looked up and saw what looked like through the window was a tall shadowy figure carrying a pizza box in their hands.

Vlad picked up his gun and headed over to the door muttering, "I didn't order any pizza"

"Okay Kwan let's go" Tucker said and then he and Kwan ran off down the hallway putting the rest of the plan into action.

Vlad walked out the door and left it open and saw there was no-one there. He got a suspicious feeling and headed down the hallway to begin looking for Skulker and Fright Knight unaware that Danny, Dani, Sam and Amorpho went into the office.

"Jazz it's me" Dani said as she walked up to her. Jazz smiled as Dani hugged her and said, "Dani! I thought I wouldn't see you again"

"It's okay Jazz. We're gonna get you out of here" Dani said as Sam began untying Jazz's ropes.

"You guys must be her friends. The ones she keeps talking about" Jazz said.

"I'm Danny and this is Sam and Amorpho" Danny said. "Tucker, Star and Kwan should be here in a moment"

* * *

Tucker and Kwan were about to head back to Vlad's office when suddenly they found their path was blocked by Skulker and Fright Knight who were grinning at them maliciously. Kwan chuckled nervously as he said, "Hey boys. Um….anyone up for dress-ups?"

"What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little friend?" Fright Knight asked sarcastically as he pulled his sword out ready.

"Say goodbye whelps" Skulker said.

"Oh boys?" They both heard a female voice call out.

They both looked up to see Star with a large anti-ghost net in her hands and she threw it down and it landed right on top of Fright Knight and Skulker trapping them and giving them electrical shocks at the same time.

"Whoopsie daisy" Star said innocently

""Alright! What a woman!" Tucker cheered as all of them ran back to the office and locked the door after going inside.

"Amorpho keep an eye on the cameras while Sam gets the ropes undone" Danny told Amorpho who immediately went to the monitor screens.

* * *

Outside it wasn't long until Vlad found Skulker and Fright Knight still trapped under the net. Skulker then said, "Sir Ghostwriter's whelps are here in the building. Probably here to save the girl"

"Let's get back to my office. If they're here, that's where they'll be heading" Vlad ordered as he ripped the net off them.

* * *

Sam finally got the ropes untied and said, "Danny I got them. Let's get out of here"

"Hey Amorpho is the coast clear?" Danny asked as he walked over to the monitors but found that Amorpho was watching the ballet instead. "AMORPHO!"

Danny switched the cameras back over and saw that Vlad, Skulker and Fright Knight were almost at the office door.

"What are we gonna do Danny?" Kwan asked.

Danny looked around looking for any type of escape route and then saw a hook connected to a conveyer belt and Jazz's chair and thought of a way to escape. Danny then said, "Tucker get up there and hotwire that conveyer"

"Oh no way dude! I've been barbecued too many times…." Tucker began to complain but then Star smiled at him romantically and said, "Good luck Tucker. I'll be waiting"

After batting her eyes at him. Tucker smiled and immediately climbed to the top and started working on the wires just as Vlad discovered the door was locked and began demanding, "Alright girly. Open the door"

Tucker moved the wire and the hook lowered down to them. Danny hooked it onto Jazz's chair and they all grabbed onto each other as Tucker began to continue messing with the wires and Vlad began slamming on the door trying to bust in.

"Come on Tucker" Danny whispered.

And just when Vlad, Skulker and Fright Knight entered the room Tucker activated the hook and it lifted them into the air and started moving across the warehouse. Tucker held onto the machine as it moved but then suddenly Vlad grabbed an axe and completely destroyed the machine causing it to explode, electrocute Tucker for a moment and then drop everyone from the hook.

They all landed on the slide where packages would be dropped down and slid all the way down to the bottom but just when they thought they were getting out of there Vlad, Skulker and Fright Knight were standing in their way. Completely blocking their escape.

Vlad merely chuckled and said as he got ready to order Skulker and Fright Knight to attack, "This has all been very entertaining but the party is over"

Dani stood in front of them all and said as she lit her hands with energy, "Leave us alone!"

Vlad did nothing but laugh but then suddenly everyone heard the sound of honking and before they knew it, Ghostwriter came crashing right through the window on his scooter and parked right in between Vlad, Skulker and Fright Knight and the others.

"QUICKLY GET IN! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Ghostwriter shouted.

Everyone climbed into the cart behind him which surprisingly everyone fit and then Ghostwriter took off right out of the warehouse just as Vlad roared in anger and fury, "WRITER!"

Although Skulker and Fright Knight flew after them, it wasn't long until they fell behind as they sped down the road. Tucker laughed and mocked them as they disappeared, "Hey dude you're ugly! And you're uglier than him and you're ugly part three! Hey if they made a movie; you'd be Revenge of the Ugly!"

Suddenly Vlad's car came speeding right up to them. Tucker gasped and shouted, "Guys we got trouble!"

Ghostwriter turned and saw and said, "Danny see if you can give us some more speed!"

Danny nodded and took a deep breath and released a powerful Ghostly Wail which broke the side windows of Vlad's car but gave them some extra speed as Ghostwriter turned the corner and headed into the subway.

But Vlad drove right into the subway and continued to pursue after them. Ghostwriter gasped as he saw he was about to drive right into the wall but immediately drove onto the train tracks hoping to lose Vlad but Vlad drove onto the tracks as well. He put the car into full gear and revved so hard that the tired shredded away and he took off down the tracks sending electricity behind him as he drove down.

It wasn't long until Vlad caught up with them and rammed right into the back of them causing Jazz be flipped right out of the cart and landed right on top of the front bonnet of Vlad's car and she held on to dear life. Vlad reached out his arm and grabbed onto her.

"LET HER GO YOU MONSTER!" Dani screamed as she flew right over to Vlad's arm and bit him and at the same time burned his arm with her ectoplasmic energy.

He yelped and let go of Jazz's arm, he pulled Dani inside and flung her into the back seat where she was faced by Fright Knight and Skulker who were ready to finally kill her.

"DANIELLE!" Danny shouted as he flew over and phased inside the car and immediately started wrestling with both Skulker and Fright Knight.

Fright Knight and Danny came crashing out the back window, Fright Knight lost his sword on the tracks in the process. Fright Knight was slipping off the back and grabbed onto Danny's still injured arm causing Danny to wince in pain until the material of the sleeve part of his jumpsuit ripped right off and Fright Knight fell onto the tracks.

Before Danny could react Skulker came up behind him and pinned him down, his head was hanging near the tracks dangerously as the electricity continued to spark non-stop from Vlad's broken tires.

"I'll come back for your pelt and rest it at the foot of my bed whelp!" Skulker roared as he was about to push him fully off to send him to his death.

Dani however grabbed onto Skulker's shoulders and ripped his head right off completely shutting down Skulker's battle suit and sending onto the tracks completely destroying it, Dani screamed as she was about to hit the tracks but Danny grabbed onto her and pulled her back onto the car as they came out of the subway tunnel and were now on the bridge.

"HELP!" Jazz shouted.

"Tucker take over the wheel!" Ghostwriter shouted as he climbed over and held out his hand to grab Jazz.

Tucker immediately grabbed the wheel and began driving keeping the scooter under control. Jazz was about to grab Ghostwriter's hands when suddenly Vlad climbed up through the hole of the roof and grabbed Jazz's leg pulling her back.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a train coming right towards them. Star screamed as she grabbed Tucker and covered his eyes, "SAVE ME TUCKER!"

Danny and Dani came out and started tackling Vlad causing him to let go of Jazz as he began to fight them off. Ghostwriter shouted, "JAZZ JUMP!"

Jazz jumped and both Ghostwriter and Sam grabbed onto her and pulled her into the cart. Amorpho grabbed onto the scooter and pulled it up on the pole of the bridge saving them from being crushed by the train. Vlad punched Danny and Dani off him and the car and turned to see the train and screamed as he and train collided with each other completely destroying him and the car.

Amorpho floated the scooter and everyone back down to the path near the tracks. Jazz saw Dani in Danny's arms unconscious and in her human form and exclaimed, "Danielle!"

Everyone climbed out of the cart except Star, everyone ran over to Danny who was also in his human form. He placed her down gently in Jazz's arms because at first she wasn't breathing.

Everyone looked down in sadness, tears fell from Jazz's eyes as she hugged Dani close but just when everyone thought the worst, Dani's eyes opened and she said weakly, "Jazz? What's the trouble?"

Jazz smiled and hugged Dani as she cried happily, "Danielle! You're okay!"

Everyone smiled joyfully and in relief that Dani was alive! Jazz then said as she continued to hug Dani, "Thank you all. Thank you all so much"

"Hey it was no problem. It's what friends do" Danny said.

Ghostwriter smiled happy that everything turned out alright. Tucker then noticed Star wasn't around and turned to see she was still in the cart holding onto the bars for dear life, her hair was ruffled and she just sighed and said, "I think I need a vacation"


	11. A Happy Ending

The next day Mr Lancer, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Amorpho, Danny, Kwan and Ghostwriter were all in the kitchen that afternoon celebrating Jazz's birthday. Both Mr Lancer and Jazz insisted that they would be invited as a thank you for saving Jazz from Vlad and even though Mr Lancer had offered Ghostwriter an award as well, he kindly refused it and was just glad both Dani and Jazz were home safe and sound.

After Jazz blew out her candles on her cake they all were given slices but Amorpho became annoyed as he heard the Ember MacLaine playing on the CD player and turned and groaned to see both Tucker and Star dancing together.

As the other finished their cake and went into the living room to open Jazz's birthday presents, Mr Lancer and Ghostwriter were in the kitchen cleaning up and watching the wrestling match that was on the television.

The phone suddenly rang and Mr Lancer answered it, "Fenton residence?"

He smiled as he heard the voice of Jazz's father on the phone and spoke to him, "Mr Fenton….My goodness! You and Mrs Fenton will be back tomorrow? Oh the girls will be so surprised to see you two sir and Dani has been so excited to finally meet you. Goodbye sir"

He hung up the phone and smiled to see his favourite wrestler win the match. He smirked at Ghostwriter and said, "I believe I won ten bucks?"

"Um….Oh would you look at the time! We better get going" Ghostwriter said nervously and dashed out of the kitchen. Mr Lancer frowned knowing that Ghostwriter wasn't going to pay up on his bet.

"Come on Danny, Sam, Tucker, Amorpho and Kwan. It's time to go" Ghostwriter called out.

Jazz and Dani went up to Ghostwriter and hugged him as Jazz said, "Thanks Ghostwriter"

"For everything" Dani finished as Ghostwriter just hugged them back and said, "Your welcome"

As everyone was lying Star grabbed Tucker's arm and said, "Tucker baby before you go, could I speak to you for a moment privately?"

Tucker smiled and nodded and called out to the others, "I'll catch up. My girlfriend and I need to talk"

He started following Star upstairs as she said, "You know you're not so bad for a techno geek. With just a bit of a make-over….."

"Uh….." Tucker chuckled nervously not sure how to feel about what she was thinking. She then smiled brightly and said, "That's it! We'll start with a little wardrobe change"

"Wardrobe change?" Tucker asked not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Outside Ghostwriter turned on the scooter ready to go as everyone started saying goodbye to Danielle.

"Goodbye Dani. We shall meet again" Amorpho said as he shook her hand.

"See you around Dani. I'll miss you" Kwan said as he hugged her a little. Sam nudged her and then ruffled her hair and said, "Take it easy Dani and stop by the gang sometime"

"Goodbye you guys and thanks" Dani said smiling at all of them.

Ghostwriter then took off down the road with Amorpho carrying Sam and Kwan running behind them trying to keep up with Ghostwriter.

Danny stretched and began, "Hey Dani if you just wanna hang out or anything…"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of Tucker screaming and running out the door in a tux shirt and top hat. Danny and Dani tried to hold back their laughter as Tucker was ripping the shirt off and putting back on his yellow one and beret.

"I gotta get away from this chick" Tucker said.

"Oh Tucker! Tucker!" Star called from her balcony causing Tucker to gasp and run away yelling, "See ya Dani! Hey guys wait up!"

"Tucker Foley you come back here this minute!" Star shouted.

Danny chuckled and then asked, "So Dani do you think you can handle Miss Six Time National Champion?"

Dani smirked and held out her hand for a high-five as she said, "Sure"

Danny was about to high-five her but she quickly moved her hand away just like Danny did when they first met. Danny smiled back and said, "Hey you're not bad for a half-ghost twelve year old. We'll keep a spot open for you in the gang. Vice president of the uptown charter"

He walked to the end of the street and then changed into his ghost form as she said, "Later kid"

He flew off and jumped on the back of a truck and waved at Dani.

 **DANNY**

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Tell me, why should I care?_

"Bye / See ya Danny" Both Jazz and Dani called out as they waved back. Mr Lancer smiled and said as he stood beside the two girls, "What a delightful scoundrel"

 _Say I may not have a dime_

Sam and Amorpho then landed next to Danny and enjoyed the wind blowing in their hair as they surfed on the truck.

 **DANNY, SAM AND AMORPHO**

 _But we got street saviore faire_

 _Why should we worry?_

 _Why should we care?_

 _We may not have a dime_

 _But we got street saviore faire_

Tucker then came up beside them on top of a police car and quickly jumped onto the truck.

 **TUCKER**

 _Why should we worry?_

 _Why should we care?_

 _It's just a bepopulation_

 _We got street saviore faire_

Danny and Tucker noticed a girl named Valerie sitting in the back of a car smiling and blushing at Danny. Danny smiled back but then was pulled away by Sam. They all continued to jump from car to car and from truck to truck until they finally caught up with Ghostwriter and jumped into the back cart and held on as they drove through the traffic.

 **DANNY**

 _A rhythm of the city_

 _But once you get it down_

 _Then you can own this town_

 **DANNY, SAM, TUCKER, KWAN, AMORPHO AND GHOSTWRITER**

 _Why should we worry?_

 _Why should we care?_

 _It's just duopalation_

 _We got street saviore faire_

Everyone was happy. Danielle finally had a family and had also gained some really good friends and Vlad was gone forever.

 _Why should we worry?_

 _Why should we care?_

 _Even when we cross that line_

 _We got street saviore faire_

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Alright! Another Disney / Danny Phantom crossover story done!**


End file.
